Without Their Jackets
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: A continuation of Battle of Five Armies and a companion piece to The Parting Glass. This story explores the thoughts and feelings of Fili and Kili in the last few scenes of the movie. Includes scenes from the movie.


**AN: This is a continuation to my story Battle of Five Armies and also a companion piece to The Parting Glass. This story explores what went through Fili and Kili's minds during the last few scenes of the movie. I also added some extra scenes to it.**

 **AN: This is kind of the thought process of why I picked the song I did and why I needed to explore this topic more. The line in the song "Get Up" by Barcelona that says, "Two kids without their jackets" inspired this story. I think of Jackets as being safety and protection against the environment; so, to me, it becomes a representation of safety and protection. Fili and Kili protect each other from danger, from the storm. They are also the youngest in the group and as a result, they're considered kids to many in the group still. To me, Fili and Kili are each others' jackets. In BOFA, we see that they die away from each other; without each other. So in essence, they died as two kids without their jackets.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of The Hobbit; it all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein and Peter Jackson. The song is Get Up by Barcelona and all rights belong to them.**

 _Five days after black and red collide_

Fili quietly leads his brother through the ruins. Above them is where Azog's signaling station is. Fili keeps his eyes peeled for any signs of Orcs. His ears are honed in on two things: Orcs and his brother. Fili can hear Kili walking close behind him and slightly to his right. As they approach a doorway, Fili stops as he hears footsteps and armor. He feels his heart rate pick up and he counts at least a dozen Orcs. Thorin had told them not to engage and Fili was fully intent on following that order. However, deep in the ruins he can hear more Orcs and he knows that if they were both to leave they'd be trapped. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Kili jump forward, ready for a fight. Making a call only a big brother would, Fili reaches over and puts a hand on Kili chest, bringing him to a stop.

"Stay here. Search the lower levels. I've got this," Fili says as he keeps his hand on Kili's chest. Fili makes sure to keep his eyes focused towards the original sound. He knows if he looks at Kili, his younger brother would see the truth in his eyes. Fili promised he would keep Kili safe and he would keep it. They both wouldn't make it out but Fili could at least slow the Orcs down so his brother can escape.

Fili can feel Kili's body against his side and Kili's chest rising beneath his hand. He makes sure to take it all in as much as he can. Too soon Kili's body heat is gone and pressure beneath Fili's hand slowly pulls away. Fili fights against his instinct to pull Kili back; to wrap his arms around him. If Kili knew what he did, Fili knows his brother would never leave. He hears Kili's footsteps fade and Fili takes a deep breath before drawing his sword and moving forward.

Fili creeps through the ruins and hears a sound in front of him, this time much louder and many more Orcs. The relief that Kili is safe is quickly replaced with adrenaline and fear. Fili couldn't help it; he knew he couldn't take on all of these Orcs with no backup and survive. He turns around to retreat and give himself more time but stops when he sees lights coming up the hallway. Fili's eyes widen in fear; he's trapped. Fili takes a deep breath. The least he could do was kill as many Orcs as he could before he dies. At least Kili wouldn't be here; at least he wouldn't see it happen.

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

 _The motion sickness past, I'll be the first to stand_

Kili follows closely behind his brother as Fili leads them through the ruins. As they approach a doorway, Kili hears footsteps and armor and knows Fili has heard it as well when Fili has stopped. Kili tenses his jaw and charges forward but immediately stops when he feels Fili's hand on his chest.

"Stay here. Search the lower levels. I've got this," Fili says to him. Kili furrows his eyebrows and looks over at his brother. Fili has his eyes trained in the direction of the sound. Kili gives his older brother a confused look. Fili never sent him away; he never sent him on his own. There were always together, especially at a time like this. Kili waits for Fili to look at him but the elder brother doesn't and Kili feels a pit form in his stomach. Something was very wrong, he just couldn't place it. Reluctantly, Kili steps backwards away from his brother. Kili watches Fili as he does so and it isn't until after numerous steps that Kili finally turns and walks down the hall. When Kili reaches the corner, he stops and looks back at Fili and he can't help but feel this is the last time he'll see his older brother.

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

 _Behind that weathered door, I thought it would be safest_

Fili blocks an Orc's attack and kicks him into the wall behind him. He spins around and clashes swords with another Orc's, parrying it and beheading the foul thing. Fili hears the Orc he kicked charge at him from behind and he spins around only to get hit in the side of the head. He falls to the ground and his swords slides just out of reach. Fili quickly crawls towards it and reaches out but one of the Orcs smashes its foot into his hand. Fili stifles a yell of pain and grinds his teeth.

An Orc grabs Fili's collar from behind and yanks him to his feet. Fili begins fighting against him and another Orc comes over. It punches Fili in the stomach causing him to gasp for air. The two Orcs begin pulling Fili up a set of stairs and to where the top of the tower is. The rest of the Orcs follow after them, grunting and shouting excitedly. Fili looks up ahead of them and sees Orcs lining the walls. They sneer and shout at him and some spit at him. Fili scowls and turns his head away from the beasts.

A loud, deep, guttural voice shouts from down the hall, sounding pleased. Fili's blood runs cold and he looks to the end of the hall where firelight is seen dancing along the walls. His eyes widen as he hears the voice again and the Orcs holding him walk faster. Fili knew that voice; he'd only heard it a couple of times but he knew. It was Azog. Fili stumbles and falls but the Orcs keep moving and Fili is unable to get his footing. His breathing quickens and he can feel the panic set in. He was going to die; there was no mistaking this. He just wished it wasn't by Azog's hands.

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

 _My head is dizzy now, I thought we'd overcome_

Kili walks through the hallways, keeping his ears out for Orcs and his brother. He comes to am impasse and stops. He looks behind him and waits as his eyes search the hallway for his brother. _Come on Fili. Hurry up. I need you to get here_. When Fili doesn't appear, Kili contemplates going after him. He hears Thorin say something and Kili decides to get him for backup. Kili quickly walks to the end of the hall and stops at the doorway when Thorin begins talking again.

Kili sees his uncle, Dwalin, and… _Is that Bilbo_? They begin heading in his direction so Kili waits for them to meet up with him. He bounces on his feet anxiously and glances behind him for Fili once again. _Please Fili_ , Kili thinks as a bad feeling envelops him. What he hears next from above him makes Kili's heart stop.

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

 _We might not make it home tonight_

Fili is dragged over to the doorway of the outlook and his eyes widen when Azog approaches him. With a gleam in his eyes, Azog reaches over with his hand and grabs Fili's collar. Fili struggles against the Pale Orc's hold but Azog drags him towards the edge of the Outlook. Fili feels the pit in his stomach grow and he tries to keep up but fails. He uses his hands to help keep his body moving forward and unsuccessfully tries to get back to his feet.

As Fili reaches the edge, he looks down and his eyes widen. Just below him is Thorin, Dwalin, and Bilbo. Before Fili can think too much on how Bilbo got there, Azog begins talking. Fili feels his body jerk and he scowls. He feels Azog yank him closer to the edge and he grimaces. Fili knows what this is; he knows what he's being used as. He wasn't going to let his death be a showcase.

"No! Run!" Fili says as he looks right at his uncle. He needed to know they were safe before his end. He sees Thorin shake his head slightly and his eyes widen. _No uncle! Leave! Take Kili and run!_

Suddenly, Fili feels Azog lift him in the air by his collar. Fili's eyes widen and his heartbeat quickens. Fili's gaze meets Thorin's and one thought runs through his mind. _Please let Kili be safe_! A sharp pain explodes in Fili's chest and he faintly hears Azog speak as his body jerks.

 _I'm sorry_ , Fili thinks as blackness fold on him and he sees the ground below before he feels no more.

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

 _Crawling on the ash, she's pitiful_

As Azog begins speaking, Kili's heart rate speeds up. He doesn't know why but he knows Fili is in trouble. Kili steps just out of the doorway and peers above him. He can't see anything because the ledge is in the way. His breathing picks up as he watches and listens to Azog's guttural speech.

"No! Run!" Fili's voice shouts from above him. Time seems to slow down and Kili's breath hitches and his heart stops. _No. Fili! Mahal no._ _No, no, no._

Something falls from the overlook above and Kili's eyes widen. He jumps back as it whooshes by him and slams into the ground, Kili's eyes following it. He sees the lifeless body of his older brother lying before him. Kili rests a hand on the wall to his left as his wide eyes look down at his brother. No, Kili thinks as he feels the emotions rise up. Kili's body tenses, his jaw clenching, eyebrows furrowing, and a glare in his eyes as he forces the emotions back down. He couldn't fall apart; as much as he wanted to, he wouldn't let Fili's death go unanswered.

 _She lost her sense of light, she has to hold my hand_

Kili shoves himself away from the wall and out the doorway. He rounds the corner and rushes up the steps leading up to the tower and towards Azog. He hears his uncle shout after him but for the first time, ignores him. He knew Azog was a tough opponent but he couldn't let the filth get away with murdering his brother. He wasn't a fool as some have called him. He knew he most likely wouldn't survive, but he didn't care. He'd be with his brother, by his side, where he was meant to be. Where he always was since the day he was born.

They had made a promise before the start of this quest. They were in it together, until the very end. Kili meant to honor that promise, even if it meant both of them leaving this world and entering the halls of their fathers. But before he does, he'd bring Azog down with him.

As Kili runs up the steps, he slices and cuts any Orc in his way, his fury and grief fueling his strength. No one was going to get in his way of avenging his older brother's early demise. Kili swings his sword and slices another Orc. He grabs the beast and yanks it out of the way, causing the Orc to topple down the stairs. Kili's sure Thorin ran after him but he wasn't going to slow down and wait for him. If he did, Kili would crumple into a grieving mess. Besides, Thorin would try to drag him to safety.

 _Had I known we might be two kids without their jackets_

Kili finds himself on a small landing with three Orcs charging at him. Kili stabs the first one and yanks his sword out of it. The Orc falls off the landing and to the ground below. Kili turns to the second and blocks a strike. He pivots his body and slices the Orc's stomach open. He shoves the second into the third Orc. When the third topples back, Kili yanks the second Orc out of the way and beheads the third one easily. Kili looks around and sees another set of stairs leading up to the outlook and he runs up them.

What seems like hours later, Kili finds himself on a walkway defending his self from two Orcs. He scowls as he finds these two a little more difficult than the previous ones. He wasn't going to let them win though. He'd get to Azog and Kill him.

"Kili!" Kili hears Tauriel shout his name and he feels his heart skip. Kili blocks a strike and kicks the Orc away before attacking it.

"Kili!" Tauriel shouts again. Kili quickly kills the first Orc.

"Tauriel!" Kili shouts, glancing in the direction of the yells. He swiftly looks back at the other Orc and blocks a strike. He parries the sword and angrily swings his sword, cutting the Orc. Kili looks in the direction of Tauriel's shouts. He sees Tauriel run towards him but is then attacked by Bolg who kicks her into a rock. Kili couldn't save his brother who he loved but maybe he could save the woman he loved. Kili scowls and looks back at the Orc in front of him and swiftly kills it before running towards Tauriel.

Temporarily out of sight of Tauriel, Kili keeps his ears open. He hears her shout in pain and then painful groans follow. Kili quickens his step as he becomes desperate. Fili runs out the hallway and to the top of some stairs. He looks to the bottom of them at the landing. Tauriel is lying against a wall, stunned on the ground. Bolg is standing above her and he raises his mace to deliver the kill strike. Kili's face hardens and he leaps off the top of the stairs onto Bolg's back. He lost Fili, he wasn't going to lose Tauriel as well.

Bolg throws Kili off him and Kili lands on the stairs. Kili rolls down them before jumping up and leaping at Bolg once again. Kili is able to cut Bolg before he jumps on the Orc's back again. Bolg grabs Kili and pulls him over his shoulder. Kili's eyes widen as his body flips over Bolg's shoulder. He lands on Bolg's knee hard and his breath is knocked out of him. Kili grimaces when Bolg grabs his head and yanks it back. His eyes widen further when he tries to escape but finds he can't. Bolg raises his sword and moves to stab Kili in the chest.

 _My fear would come alive, I wouldn't loathe her now_

"No!" Tauriel shouts and she jumps at Bolg from behind him. She lands on the massive Orc's back but before she can do anything, Bolg grabs her and throws her to the ground again.

Kili looks up at Bolg and he sees the Orc's sword raise once again. _I'm sorry Tauriel. I couldn't save you. I'm sorry Fili. I tried_. Kili watches as Bolg's sword plunges into his chest. Kili gasps in pain and his eyes widen. He knew it would hurt but he wasn't prepared for this. Kili hears Tauriel shout and he looks over at her and their gaze meet. _I'm sorry_ , Kili thinks again as he sees Tauriel's eyes tear up. Kili feels his own eyes fill with tears as well. Tauriel fades from Kili's vision and instead Fili's face floats in front of him. _I'm sorry Fee. I wish you were_ _here with me._ Fili smiles at Kili and holds out a hand to his brother. Kili feels a lone tear fall and as he breathes out one last breath, he reaches for his brother.

 _She might not make it home tonight_

 **AN: Please leave some feedback and let me know what y'all think! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
